


Auf der Parkbank

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-24
Updated: 2009-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex ist jeden Tag im Park auf dem Basketballplatz und genießt die Zeit mit seinen Freunden und dem Spiel. Seit einiger Zeit sitzt am Spielfeldrand ein junger Mann, der sie immer beobachtet und zu zeichnen scheint. Als Alex beschließt, ihn anzusprechen, sieht er sich mit etwas neuem konfrontiert und er muss schon bald eine Entscheidung treffen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auf der Parkbank

**Author's Note:**

> ursprünglich auf bxb gepostet am 24.03.2009

Konzentriert trippelte Alex an seinem Gegner vorbei, gab den Ball an seinen Teampartner ab und bekam ihn wenige Schritte später zurück. Dann versenkte er ihn im Korb. Er liebte Basketball und er liebte es, wenn sie hier im Park zwei gegen zwei spielten. Meistens bekam er dann nichts mehr um sich herum mit, denn seine Gedanken drehten sich allein um das Spiel. Doch seit einigen Tagen wanderte sein Blick immer wieder zum Spielfeldrand, wo hinter dem hohen Zaun ein junger Mann saß und sie beobachtete. Das war an sich nichts ungewöhnliches, denn sie hatten oft Zuschauer. Doch der Dunkelhaarige, den Alex als Studenten der hiesigen Uni einschätzte, sah ihnen nicht einfach nur zu, sondern er schien zu zeichnen.

Als sie das Spiel an diesem Nachmittag beendeten, schnappte Alex sich seinen Rucksack und ging zum Zaun. Er war neugierig geworden, was genau der Andere da machte. Also lehnte Alex sich gegen das Gitter, das die Bälle auf dem Platz hielt und sprach den Fremden an. „Hi.“  
Erst bekam er keine Reaktion und der dunkelhaarige Mann kritzelte ungestört weiter, doch als Alex erneut auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte, hielt der Andere plötzlich inne und sah auf. „Hi.“  
„Zeichnest du uns?“, fragte Alex direkt und versuchte auf den Block in den Händen des Fremden zu sehen. Doch der hielt ihn so schräg, dass er nichts erkennen konnte.  
„Ja“, war die einsilbige Antwort und Alex stockte einen Moment, doch wirklich abweisend klang der Andere nicht, eher zögerlich. „Darf ich mal sehen?“

Diesmal dauerte die Reaktion wieder etwas länger, doch schließlich drehte der junge Mann den großen Block und zeigte Alex das oberste Blatt. Da waren mehrere Skizzen zu sehen. Hastig gezogene Linien, die die Bewegungen der Basketballspieler wiedergaben. An besonderen Merkmalen, wie der kurzen Hose, den längeren Haaren oder dem Basecap, konnte er seine Kumpel und auch sich selbst erkennen.

„Wow, als würden die Bilder leben“, meinte Alex und verkniff sich jeden weiteren Kommentar, denn der Andere wusste sicherlich selbst wie gut er war. „Bist du neu in der Stadt? Du kommst erst seit ein paar Tagen her.“  
„Ja“, erwiderte der dunkelhaarige Zeichner nur wieder knapp und klappte seinen Block zu.  
„Nicht sonderlich gesprächig...“ Alex kratzte sich verlegen im Nacken und warf einen hastigen Blick zu seinen Freunden. „Na ja, ich muss los, du bist ja sicherlich noch öfter da, bis dann.“ Als er sich umdrehte und ging, hörte er noch ein leises, verspätetes „Ciao“.

Auch am nächsten Tag ging Alex wieder in den Park zum Körbewerfen. Da sie diesmal mehr Spieler waren, wechselten sie sich in den Teams ab. In einer der Pausen holte der Junge sich eine Cola aus seinem Rucksack und ging damit wieder hinüber zum Zaun, wo der Fremde erneut auf der Parkbank saß und zeichnete. Heute setzte er sich jedoch zu ihm. „Hi.“  
„Hi“, bekam er diesmal gleich eine Antwort.  
„Ich heiße übrigens Alex.“  
„Sascha.“ Unablässig kratzte Saschas Stift über das raue Papier des Skizzenblocks und da, wo vorher nur weiß gewesen war, erschien ein Spieler, der gerade zu einem Korbwurf ansetzte. Alex faszinierte es nach wie vor, wie lebendig die Skizzen wirkten, während der Zeichner selbst so wortkarg und ruhig schien.

„Störe ich dich eigentlich?“, kam ihm schließlich ein vollkommen banaler Gedanke in den Sinn, den er auch direkt aussprach. Doch Sascha schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Okay, cool.“ Trotzdem beobachtete Alex den älteren Jungen nun nur noch schweigend bis das Spiel auf dem Platz beendet und er wieder an der Reihe war. „Man sieht sich“, verabschiedete er sich knapp und ging zurück zu seinen Kumpels.

In der darauf folgenden Zeit leistete Alex Sascha in den Pausen oder auch nach den Spielen jedes Mal für einige Minuten Gesellschaft auf der Parkbank. Sie wechselten nur wenige Worte, doch dabei erfuhr er sehr viel über den Zeichner. Dass er Sportwissenschaften studierte, dass er erst seit Beginn des Semesters in der Stadt war und dass das Zeichnen ein Hobby war, das er als Kontrast zu seinem Studium noch immer sehr ernst nahm. Er erfuhr auch, dass Sascha gar nicht so wortkarg war, nur dass er sich beim Zeichnen zu sehr konzentrierte, um sich auf ein längeres Gespräch einzulassen.

Gleichermaßen erzählte Alex, dass er in die dreizehnte Klasse ging und noch nicht wusste, was er danach machen würde. Er erzählte auch, dass er hier aufgewachsen war und dass der Basketball für ihn das Größte war. Was er nicht erwähnte, war die Freude die er mittlerweile empfand, jedes Mal, wenn er den älteren Jungen auf der Parkbank sitzen sah und die Enttäuschung, wenn er es einmal nicht schaffte, zu kommen. Er verschwieg auch die Sticheleien seiner Kumpels und seine eigene Unsicherheit, wenn er sich fragte, ob er sich Sascha vielleicht aufdrängte. Solange er ihm auf der Parkbank Gesellschaft leisten konnte, fühlte er sich unerklärlicherweise wohl.

Erneut kam ein Nachmittag an dem Sascha die Jugendlichen beim Spielen zeichnete. Alex war davon so abgelenkt, dass er es schnell aufgab und sich auswechseln ließ. Mit seinem Rucksack ging er zu der Parkbank, die um diese Zeit im Schatten einer alten Kastanie lag und setzte sich.

„Alex pass auf, sonst denkt der noch, du willst was von dem“, schallte eine raue Stimme über den kleinen Sportplatz, gefolgt von schallendem Gelächter. Dies ließ Sascha verwirrt aufsehen und Alex schüttelte verlegen den Kopf. „Die spinnen, sorry.“  
„Schon klar, aber wie hat er das gemeint?“  
Erst wollte Alex nicht antworten, aber er war neugierig und wenn Sascha schon so direkt fragte, dann konnte er die Chance doch nutzen. „Marios Schwester geht auch auf die Uni. Sie kennt dich, weil sie auch manchmal hier am Platz ist und neulich hat sie dich wohl auch auf einer Studipartie gesehen…“  
„Und weiter?“ Sascha klappte seinen Block zusammen und steckte ihn in seinen Rucksack, während er Alex abwartend ansah.  
„Du… sie hat gesehen…“ Alex stockte. Wieso war das so schwer zu formulieren? Vielleicht, weil er nichts Verletzendes sagen wollte? Dann hätte er davon gar nicht erst anfangen sollen. Andererseits wollte er es wirklich wissen, auch wenn er nicht genau sagen konnte warum. Aus der Situation kam er jetzt sowieso nicht mehr so einfach heraus.

„Frag doch einfach direkt, dass tust du doch sonst auch immer“, meinte Sascha und beobachtete Alex genau. Der zögerte noch einen Moment und nuschelte dann an den Rucksack in seinem Schoss gewandt. „Bist du schwul?“  
Alex erwartete alles Mögliche. Ein abfälliges Lachen, einen blöden Spruch, irgendetwas. Doch Sascha sagte gar nichts und das ließ ihn verwirrt auf sehen. Darauf hatte der Ältere nur gewartet. „Kannst du mir die Frage auch stellen und mich dabei ansehen?“

Das brachte Alex vollkommen aus dem Konzept, doch er konnte in Saschas Worten nichts Feindseliges erkennen. Also nickte er und wiederholte seine Frage. Diesmal sah er dem anderen aber direkt ins Gesicht. „Bist du schwul?“  
„Ja, das bin ich. Ist das ein Problem für dich?“, meinte Sascha ehrlich. Alex schüttelte sofort heftig den Kopf, dann stockte er und zuckte nach kurzem Zögern mit den Schultern. Es sollte kein Problem sein, aber ob es für ihn wirklich keines war, wusste er nicht hundertprozentig zu sagen.

„Darüber solltest du nachdenken.“ Sascha lehnte sich näher und flüsterte dann direkt an Alex Ohr. „Menschen, die damit ein Problem haben, haben auch ein Problem mit mir und auf deren Gesellschaft kann ich verzichten. Wenn das so ist, solltest du dich nicht mehr zu mir setzen.“ Dann stand er auf und ging.

Alex sah ihm sprachlos nach. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, dafür hatte Sascha ihn zu sehr überrascht. Eine ganze Weile saß er noch auf der Parkbank und versuchte herauszufinden, was er dachte und fühlte, doch er kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Er wusste nur, dass er sich am nächsten Tag wieder zu Sascha setzen würde. Vielleicht, würde der ihm das erklären können.

Doch Sascha kam nicht. Weder am nächsten Tag, noch an dem darauf folgenden. Die ganze Woche war nichts von ihm zu sehen. Wann immer Alex einen Blick zum Spielfeldrand warf, war die Parkbank leer oder jemand anderes saß dort.

Bald gab Alex die Hoffnung auf, dass Sascha wieder kommen würde. Es gab schließlich noch genügend andere Plätze, wo man zeichnen konnte. Hier gab es sicher nichts, was für Sascha von besonderem Interesse war. Der Gedanke schmerzte irgendwie und machte Alex traurig, aber er versuchte ihn beiseite zu schieben. Mit wenig Erfolg, wie er bemerkte, als er nach einem eher schlechten Spiel wieder mal alleine auf der Parkbank saß und vor sich hinstarrte.

Es begann zu regnen, ganz leicht nur, doch es reichte um die meisten Spaziergänger aus dem Park zu vertreiben. Trotzdem blieb Alex sitzen und achtete nicht auf seine Umgebung.

„Du wirst ganz nass, wenn du länger hier sitzen bleibst.“ Alex sah sofort auf, als er die ihm bekannte Stimme hörte. Die Erleichterung und Unsicherheit, die er spürte, als Sascha sich neben ihn setzte, waren deutlich in seinem Gesicht sichtbar.  
„Ich dachte, du kommst nicht mehr.“ Es sollte nicht vorwurfsvoll klingen, doch dieser leicht anklagende Unterton ließ sich einfach nicht verbannen. Sascha lächelte nur entschuldigend. „Das war keine Absicht. Ich musste Kurse besuchen und arbeiten, da hab ich‘s einfach nicht eher geschafft, herzukommen.“  
„Ach so.“ Daran hatte Alex gar nicht gedacht. Dabei hätte ihm schon viel eher auffallen können, dass Sascha als Student gar nicht soviel Zeit haben sollte, um ständig im Park zu sein.  
„Hast du gedacht, ich würde wegen unserem Gespräch nicht mehr kommen?“  
Alex nickte verlegen.  
„Du hast wirklich darüber nachgedacht, was ich gesagt habe, oder?“  
Erneut nickte Alex, bevor er versuchte zu erklären, zu welchem Ergebnis er gekommen war. „Ich möchte mich auch weiter zu dir setzen, wenn du hier bist… oder auch woanders.“ Den letzten Teil hatte er nur ganz leise angefügt, doch Sascha hatte es trotzdem gehört. Es ließ ihn lächeln. Dann zog er einen kleinen Zettel aus seiner Tasche und drückte ihn Alex in die Hand.  
„Was ist das?“, wollte der verwirrt wissen und entfaltete das zerknitterte Papier.  
„Meine Handynummer und meine Adresse. Anstatt im Regen zu sitzen, rufst du mich beim nächsten Mal einfach an oder kommst vorbei, okay?“  
Alex nickte automatisch, während ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Freude in ihm hochstieg. Er wusste nicht einmal genau warum. Doch er glaubte, dass er es bald verstehen würde.

„Ich freue mich darauf von dir zu hören.“ Sascha hatte sich für diese Worte wieder ganz nah an Alex Ohr gebeugt, dann stand er hastig auf. „Ich muss leider los, aber wir sehen uns sicherlich bald, ja?“  
„Ja“, erwiderte Alex sofort strahlend. Erst als der Ältere außer Sicht war, stand er schließlich selbst auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Den Zettel in seiner Hosentasche hielt er dabei die ganze Zeit sicher in seiner Hand verborgen.

Ende


End file.
